The game (Ciel PlanthomhiveBlack butler fanfiction)
by Cutiebowtie
Summary: A story of a new adventure in earls Ciel's Planthomhives life. The new adventure takes place after the circus incident and before Ciel ever met Alios.
1. I

_**Part - I**_

* * *

"I heard you like playing games, right earl Ciel Phantomhive?" - The mysterious guess said looking up to the earl in his one blue eye.

"Yes, yes indeed I do." - Ciel said and looked boredom at his guest who was smaller then him, but as said had a massage to young lord. The little boy was dressed in fine clothes and specked in a fine temper, that's why Ciel even let him give a chance to give his massage to him. Oh, and the young earl didn't have anything to do any more, there weren't any new cases, massages from the queen nor paperwork to do. It had been quiet for a while and Ciel didn't like it one bit. He felt like something was going on, but when he asked around about it, the answer was that everything has already been done for.

"Well then why not play one of mine games, I made it specially for you!" - The stranger squealed and smiled putting his cup of tea down and pulling a note out of one of his pockets.

"And what kinda of a game will that be?" - Ciel looked curiously at the boy in front of him. Maybe this would be something interesting.

"Oh, you'll see in the note." - The stranger said and put the note on the tea table in front of Ciel and then stood up and looked at the time from his coat watch.

"You'll have to excuse me, it looks like I'll have to run to my next task. Farewell Ciel Phantomhive, I hope to see you soon." - The boy bowed and in a quick step walked to the door, but Sebastian stopped him by opening the door and already ready to show the young guest out.

"Oh, there is no need to help me, I'll find my own way out." - The boy said to Sebastian and walked out closing the door behind him.

"Well that was something you don't see every day. A small child walking around, acting like a noble man." - Sebastian said and smiled innocently at Ciel, mocking him, knowing that his words will annoy his young master.

Ciel groaned at him and then looked at the massage that the boy had given him. The stamp on the wax was in a interesting pattern, none like he had seen before. The color of the wax was interesting too. Half of it was black, half of it was white. And there was a writing on the back of it, that said -

"To Ciel Phantomhive.

And butler here are the lines of what you need to say to him and what he'll say back, don't screw them up...-"

The lines were made in the same order as they talked and Ciel actually did say all of this, word in word. This made Ciel almost gasp, how was this possible? So the writer was already known with him and this well. But this made him see that at first as he trough the small boy was who wanted to play something, really isn't the one. There was someone else and they were so unorganized that wrote his lines on the back of the letter or did they do it on purpose to make Ciel freak out of the matter that they already knew what he is going to say back. This freaked him out as the same made him feel a bit more alive. Finally something is going on!

Ciel carefully opened the letter, to not break the wax stamp and took out one blank of paper. It had neatly written hand writing on it.

Ciel put the page on his desk.

"Sebastian read it for me." - Ciel ordered his Butler and Sebastian in a slow motion walked over to the desk and took the blank in his hands and started to read.

_"Good day "The guard dog of the queen" or earl Ciel Phantomhive._

_You may not know me right now, but soon you will, you'll just have to wait a little while. _

_I have heard a lot about you trough this year, what kinda of works you have done and how much of a character you are in England's society._

_And you maybe wondering why aren't there any new crime cases. You see I have took care of them all to make you bored and up for a new adventure or how would you call it, a game._

_I have heard you enjoy games and are pretty good at them, if so then I hope you'll be up for my game. I would want a respect full opponent to battle with. You probably see as much as I do that there aren't really a lot people like you around. Little, but with a strong force and help._

_If you are willing to play my game, you'll need to play by my rules, if you object to any of them, we can sit down and talk trough them to make both of our sides happy and enjoyable to play around with the new game. The rules will be given to you after you have shown your participants in the game. To show your acceptance in the play in this game, trough a mask ball overmorrow night at your mansion._

_I will be attending the ball as a stranger, but I'm gonna mask myself in the crowd. You'll have to find me to get the rules from me myself and have a talk about them with tea or if you do not find me, I'll just send them in the morning to you._

_Sincerely your new frenemie and hopefully future play mate._

_P.s. Don't try to find me already, wait until the ball so this would be more of a fun game. If you do try, then I will not play anything with you and our future game will be dismissed."_

"Master, you look a bit... happy?" - Sebastian looked at his master in a confusion way.

"Yes, I am happy, finally there is something to do!" - Ciel said and started thinking of who is the person who wrote this letter to him. Was he a grown up or a child like him?

"So... do I already go and arrange the ball and spread the news?" - Sebastian said and broke Ciels trance in thinking.

"Yes, you do that." - Ciel said and went back to thinking. Sebastian took the tea pots from the table and put them back on the food trait. He put the letter back on the table for his young lord to reread. He was about to start to walk out when he remembered.

"My lord, do I too try to suspect who the writer is?" - Sebastian looked at his young lord, thinking what will the answer be.

"No, the letter said 'Don't try to find me' right, I don't want to ruin the fun for me in finding the person and I look forward in this 'game'." - Ciel smiled devilishly and with a hand swiped in the air sent Sebastian off to work.

Ciel took the letter from the table and start to reread it as Sebastian left the room.

_'So this person has been taking my business in there hands and doing it, just to make me bored? Why? And how am I not hearing about this earlier, I mean if there is a new detective in town, how am I hearing this from the letter not peoples talks? And why isn't the queen sent something to me? Has this person taken my place in being the queens guard?'_ Ciel thought to himself and already started to plan what is he going to say to the person who wrote this.

**_'This looks like it's gonna be fun.'_**


	2. II

**The game (Ciel Planthomhive/Black butler fanfiction)**

" Talking " ; ' Thinking ' ; *** Time skips *** ;** \- Flashbacks - **; (notes)

**_Part - II_**  
-

** *Two days later, a little before the mask ball***

"Is everything put to place? The guests will be arriving soon." - Ciel questioned his butler Sebastian with a straight face walking in his big dining hall. Sebastian was now putting the plates as fast as he could, looking a little bit at stress. He changed his face immediately as he was done. He went over the side of the table and stopped in front Ciel.

"Yes, everything is at place, my lord." - Sebastian answered bowing. 'I only just need to put those three screw-ups somewhere where they can't screw something up.' He thought to himself and followed his lord as he went out of the room.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"...-And you three just stay out of the way, do nothing, I suppose, relax like Watari is doing now. This ball needs to be perfect. We don't need any old mistakes from the past to repeat!" - Sebastian ended his speech and went off quickly, probably to start preparing for he ball all by himself.

As he was out of the room, Finny started to whine, thinking of how hard it really is for Sebatian as a person to do all of that stuff. Yeah, he was fast and strong, but he is just a person, right?

"...Oh, how is he gonna do so much stuff by himself! We need to help him!" - Finny looked at May Rin and Bard who was as usual smoking.

"But he said that we should do nothing and we're talking about Sebastian here, we all know he can do everything on his own just fine!" - Bard said and in hailed air from his cigarette.

"No, Finny is right! We need to help, oh yes we do!" - Mey Rin squealed and went to Finnys side.

"Okay, if you think we really have to..." - Bard huffed and went off with them, Watari follow them too. already thinking of a plan.

* * *

*** Time skip ***

"What are you doing?!" - Sebastian shouted at the three, running in the room from where a big bang came from. The kitchen was... well... if you would still call it a kitchen, at lest well where it used to be... was well.. umb... destroyed...?

Everything was a mess, it looked like someone placed a bomb in there and that probably was what happened. Cloud of dark clear seen able dust flew around and in the middle of the room stood the three trouble makers. There hair black and up from the explosion that they made, there clothes a little torn too and some bruises that weren't bigger than just a pin needle covered them.

"Ugh... What did you do?" - Sebastian almost screamed. The three looked at him in fear, Sebastian was surrounded by black mist from the explosion of the kitchen. It made him look really scary to the three, they had never seen him this way. No one answered of the three, they all were to scared to. Slowly they all looked at each other, Mey Rin and Finny motioning Bark to answer, them being more of scardy cats then he. Bard steeped one step forward to Sebastian and looked at the ground.

"Well we-" - Bard started his sentence, but got cut off by Sebastian.

"-No, I don't even want to know..." - Sebastian said and taking his clock out of his pocket looked at the time. He counted to ten and relaxed. This was unexpected for him, but really expected too. He should've known that they were going to try something.

"What did I say to you before, what did I order you all?" - Sebastian asked them looking down on them in disgrace in a much more quieter tone.

"To, not do anything..." - The three said in union, looking down in shame.

"And what did you do?" - Sebastian looked around and back at them.

"We just wanted to help, yes we did..." - Mey Rin answered the question quickly.

"Ugh... You know what you do now then, you clean up what's left of the... well kitchen and your selves... Good thing I already prepared some food for the ball, so we won't have to starve the guests, but we'll only last like 3 hours with it... There probably are going to be crowds of people... So we'll have to use our food savings to make something up... I'll take care of that. Now go off to work!" - Sebastian stood tall and walked out of the room. The three let out a breath and looked at each other.

* * *

**-Flashback end-**

"Sabastian, why is there a black spot on this carpet?" - Ciel asked looking down on the ground.

"My opologize, my lord." - He answered him and looked around, there was needed a little more dusting here.

"Take care of that." - Ciel said and went up the stairs, probably to his office. Sebastian mumbled a "Yes, my lord." and went off to more work, running around the place polishing every corner of the rooms where the guests will be attending in and placing the snacks all around the place, again just make sure every guest can feel the Planthomhives manor greatness.

* * *

*** Time skip ***

In a fast run, the first guests already arrived and slowly the rooms filled up with all sorts of people. From rich people to just people who were a bit higher then others. All dressed up in costumes and holding masks in there hands or over there faces, colors from black to white, blue to pink, green to red framed the people and there faces too. Some didn't even have masks with them, but there faces were painted as they had ones.

Everyone was now waiting for the ball to officially start. They were waiting for the earl to come out. Some of the people weren't even familiar with him, but attended the ball anyways, because it had gone all over London, in mere two days the whole city was taken in by it and were waiting for it to start.

Slowly Ciel made his way down the stairs accompanied with Sebastian (Elizabeth couldn't make it to the ball, she had gotten a serious fewer unfortunately and had to rest at home), looking over the crowd of people. There were so much people, that Ciel felt a little bit uneasy. How will he find a single person in there, that he didn't know of face or name? And how is Sebastian going to get all of the records of them or suspect someone? Maybe the person wasn't even here...

But really that one thing was for sure. That person was in the same room with him, he could feel it. There eyes looking at him. He didn't know why, but he felt a little scared, even. But the feeling didn't stay for long.

He was ready,

Ready to start the game.

He didn't dress up like this to fail, it did take a lot of time to put it all together. Black paint on his face, ruffled clothes and a top hat accompanied with a happily smiling mask, was hard to find and to mach everything up. But in the end he looked great, even know it took the previous day standing at a mirror with Sebastian offering clothes to him. It took the same time as to how he planned to get the person in his hands, but he didn't really come up with a great plan and if he really failed to find the person, any ways he would give the note to Ciel then in the next morning. So Ciel didn't really care if he will find that person or not, the only thing that made him care a little was his curiosity. He wanted to know who that person was.

As a Majesty he stooped walking and looking over the crowd again and got ready to start his speech. A lot of the people were dazed. Was this really The lord of the house, Ciel Planthomhive? There were talk that people said he would be young, but never did they imagine a small boy to be a high lord.

"Thank you all, who have arrived..." - Ciel started and then explained about the plan of the night and were you could go and were not, were is the dancing hall, bathroom, snacks and everything else where you could go and not go. When he ended his speech everyone seemed to nod and go on to the dance hall or the snacks.

Ciel walked down the stairs and looked around again.

He was going to go around the ball and greet with people, maybe someone will pop in his eye and he will see it really is his new frenemie. Maybe even the person will convict himself thinking that Ciel found him.

"Sebastian, go and try to suspect someone that could be the writer." - Ciel ordered in a stern voice.

"Yes, my lord." - Sebastian said and bowed then went off in to search.

Ciel smirked. The person maybe smart, but he didn't know what kinda trick Ciel had up his sleeve. A demon for a butler was a big advantage and Ciel knew it, but he couldn't as human, not take advantage of it.

* * *

_'Let's see how much time it will take for Sebastian to find the person'_


End file.
